


Cutest Delivery Boy

by azalea_21



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, :(, AU, M/M, One Shot, Pizza AU, don't blink and you'll see narry, im so sorry zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Instructions : send your cutest delivery boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutest Delivery Boy

It was a Friday night and instead of going out to parties that Calum and Luke had tried to get him to go, Ashton was at home.

He had an exam next week and besides, he knew what was going to happen if he did go to a party with those two idiots. They'll each find a girl to shag that night and leave him alone. And if they don't find a girl, he'll be the one to drive them home. 

So Ashton was at home. Attempting to study. Not really, he had textbooks on the table and cherry coke cans littered all around him with with the tv on. He would study all day tomorrow, he promised himself. 

Ashton opened up his laptop and onto Tumblr. You could say he's a little bit of a Tumblr guy, with more than a thousand followers and girls filling up his messages just because of one selfie he posted (5,040 notes) a while back. 

He was scrolling aimlessly, chuckling at the funny posts with green day playing in the background. 

He raised his eyebrows at one of the posts and started wondering if he could do that. 

Could he? 

"Couldn't hurt to try" he shrugged, opening up the Dominos online ordering service and picked his order. 

Special instructions : Send your cutest delivery boy

It wasn't a big secret that Ashton liked boys. He never stated it to anyone, they kind of knew and when Ashton had his first boyfriend, they weren't any shock faces or disgust. It was normal. 

And order placed. 

And now all Ashton had to do was wait. 

++

"Oi! I'm the cutest one here!" 

"I got 3 numbers an hour while serving pizza, Horan. Excuse you" Louis replied, scoffing. 

"Guys. This girl obviously is asking for me!" Daniel, one of their co-workers said, grinning. 

Louis and Niall exchanged looks but then started arguing again. 

"Hey hey! What is happening here?" Suddenly, their manager was standing in front of them and looking at them expectantly. 

Louis and Niall shut up, elbowing each other to answer to their manager. 

"Uhmm.. see someone placed an online order-"

"So? What's the problem! You've been working here for 3 months I'm sure that's normal" The manager said, crossing his arms. 

"She gave us a Special Instruction" Louis explained, slightly annoyed that was interrupted. 

The manager raised his eyebrows. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"See for yourself sir" Niall said, pointing to the computer screen. 

His lips quirked into an amusing smile and he shook his head. 

"You guys are unbelievable" he muttered. 

"So? Sir, which one of us should deliver it?" Louis asked bravely, smirking at Niall. Niall rolled his eyes. Their manager, Liam has a soft spot for Louis and they all knew that. He didn't want them to call him sir because he was only 23 but it stuck from the first day.

Liam raised his eyebrows at them and then his eyes wandered around the room. 

"Clifford!" 

Michael's shift ended in 10 minutes and he didn't have any deliveries to do so he was hiding at the back while scrolling through his phone. 

At the sound of Liam's voice, he jumped. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

"You're in charge of this next delivery" Liam said, pointing towards the screen and laughing when Niall and Louis scowled at him. 

Michael was a little confused but he nodded anyways as he pocketed his phone and looked at the computer screen for the address. 

His eyes wandered down to the Special Instruction and almost choked. 

"Well she's gonna be disappointed" he muttered and put on his delivery cap.

 

"ONLINE ORDER 03!" Michael got off his seat and took the order, double checking the pizza and putting it in the little bag on the motorbike. 

"Mikey!" 

Michael turned around to see Niall and Louis. 

"Take a picture!" They shouted together and started shoving each other. Michael laughed, giving them a thumbs up. He started to ride to the address and stopped in front of an apartment. 

"5th floor, door 4A" he muttered to himself as he took the pizza, adjusted his cap and took the elevator up to the 5th floor. Hoping that the girl wasn't too disappointed to see him. 

++

Ashton expected a boy with maybe a cute dimpled smile or nice hair or something.

He did not expect a boy with dark, violet hair peeking out from his cap, green eyes staring at him with an equally shocked expression and a body so lean and fit even under his Domino's uniform paired with ripped skinny jeans. 

"Uh.. Pepperoni with extra cheese for-" the boy looked down at the paper for a while before looking at him again. 

"Ashton Irwin?" He asked. 

Ashton nodded, smiling. 

"That's me" he said, handing the cute boy the money as he took his pizza. 

"Well um-" the boy coughed awkwardly and they both knew they were thinking about the special instructions placed with the order. 

"Hope you weren't too disappointed. My boss uh, gave the delivery to me to stop two of my co-workers from arguing over who's the cutest" The delivery boy explained, chuckling. 

Ashton laughed too, imagining that happening. 

"Nah, your boss knew who to pick" Ashton said, smiling. 

The delivery boy was shocked for a little bit before coughing again. 

"Uh here's your change. Enjoy your pizza" The delivery boy said, ready to turn when Ashton stopped him. 

"Hey wait! What's your name!" Ashton called out. 

The delivery boy turned around. 

"I'm Michael" he said and walked away before he could trip or do something stupid in front of a cute guy like Ashton. 

Ashton closed the door and looked at pizza box in his hands. 

"Michael" he muttered to himself and grinned, taking a pizza out as he sat on the couch.

++

It was exam week for Calum and Luke. And they were suffering. Ashton made sure they were studying or their moms won't have them stay here with Ashton if they don't pass. 

"But I'm hungryyyyy!" Luke groaned, his head hitting against the wooden table. 

"Me too!" Calum second, head lifted to look at Ashton. 

Ashton rolled his eyes. They wanted an excuse to stop studying. 

"Fine. Chinese or Pizza?" Ashton asked, taking his laptop to order online. 

"Pizza!" Luke and Calum answered. 

"Domino's please!" Luke exclaimed and Ashton nodded, placing their usual order almost hitting send until he noticed the Special Instructions column. 

Ashton tried to hide his smile as he typed in something and placed his order. 

This time, he was gonna get more than just a name from him. 

Special Instructions : Michael (Cute Delivery Boy with dark violet??? hair) 

 

Ashton was impatient. The pizza was 30 minutes late and his heart was thudding nervously. He didn't know why he was so nervous! 

It was a cute delivery boy. 

Who he was really interested in. 

That night, about two weeks ago he kept thinking of Michael. He was so cute and he regretted not asking for a number to get to know him better. 

He didn't even think about ordering another pizza! Credits to the two idiots who wanted Pizza for tonight. 

"Are you okay ash?" Calum asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"I'm just hungry" Ashton answered worriedly. 

A hand was on his knee and he looked at the owner of the hand questioningly. 

"Stop shaking your legs? Are you nervous? Why are you nervous?" Luke asked curiously. 

Ashton laughed nervously and pushed Luke's hand away. 

"What are you talking about Lucas! I'm not nervous!" Ashton protested. 

"Lucas?" Calum asked amusingly with a smirk. 

The doorbell rung and Ashton got off his seat, making sure he wasn't running to the door and taking a deep breath before opening it.

"Sorry you asked for a violet haired guy, hope you're not disappointed" 

Ashton looked at him dumbly for a second, his cheeks going red. He didn't think he would actually read that order! 

He thought someone would just ask Michael to deliver the pizza. 

"I- uh.. Your hair.." Ashton trailed off, trying to get a hold of sentences and cursing himself mentally. 

Stupid stupid stupid! Say something flirty! Anything! 

"You're cute" he blurted out and fuck, okay Ashton was slapping himself mentally right now, with a chair. 

Michael was looking at him wide-eyed before he was smiling. 

"I am?"

He asked. 

Ashton tried to think of an excuse but then he sighed and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Thanks I guess. People don't find red hair boys cute" Michael said, chuckling. 

"I do" Ashton's head snapped up right after he said that himself. 

Oh fuck now he's really gonna run. 

"You're cute too Ashton Irwin. I wanna say your middle name instead to do a little Augustus Waters action but I don't know what your middle name is" Michael said. 

"Fletcher" Ashton mumbled. 

Michael grinned. 

"Well, Ashton Fletcher, I think you're cute too and i really wanna stay and chat but I have work" Michael said the last part apologetically but Ashton was already giving him the money and taking the pizza from him hurriedly. 

"Uh thanks" Ashton mumbled with a shy smile. 

Ask for his number! C'mon ask him! 

"No change this time, see you Ashton!" Michael smiled and left, leaving Ashton at the door way. 

"You didn't ask for his number, idiot" Luke was beside him suddenly. 

"Maybe he left it in the pizza box!" Calum suggested. 

"This isn't twilight dumb ass!" Luke said, rolling his eyes. 

"Vampires don't eat pizza doofus!" Calum retorted back and Ashton sighed, shoving the pizza box in Calum's hands and covering his face.

++

"Michael" 

"Michael"

"MICHAEL" 

 

Michael snapped out of his thoughts to look at his manager confusingly. It's been happening a lot, this day dreaming shit. Always about the same boy. He could just walk up to Ashton's place and ask to hang out but what if Ashton wasn't gay? Even though he called him cute? What if ashton had a boyfriend or girlfriend or?

 

"Uh yeah?" He asked. 

"Niall called in sick, can you take his delivery shift?" Liam asked, giving him a pleading smile. They knew Louis wouldn't do it. 

"Oh, okay yeah sure" Michael nodded and Liam patted his shoulder so Michael was left alone too look at the delivery orders he had. 

Three orders, might as well start with the nearest one. 

Michael loaded the pizzas and made his way onto the delivery places. 

He was at the last place and he checked the address and name. 

"Gemma Styles" he muttered to himself as he got off his motorbike and going up to the door. He rang the doorbell. 

The door opened and he checked the paper again. 

"Gemma Styles?" He asked, looking up and seeing not a girl but a boy. A very familiar boy. 

"Hi" Ashton said, smiling.

"Ashton!! Is that the pizza?" A girl's voice called out from inside and Michael's heart dropped. His stomach made a little turn, not the good kind. 

Was this Gemma his girlfriend? 

Is that why despite calling him cute, he didn't ask for his number? 

"Uh yeah Gem, I'll pay!" Ashton called out. 

"You're the best!" She shouted from inside again. 

Ashton laughed and looked at Michael then. 

"Um here" Michael didn't let himself look at Ashton, just gave him the pizza, took the money and gave him his change. 

He wanted to get out of here. He finally let himself have a little crush and this happens, he should have known. 

"Enjoy your pizza" He mumbled, ready to turn away and never look back. 

"Ey wait! Michael!"

He remembered my name. 

Michael turned around. 

Ashton coughed, cheeks turning red all of a sudden. 

"Um nice- nice hair colour" Ashton commented and Michael smiled at him before getting on his motorbike. 

Now he knew Ashton was joking. 

Nobody likes a guy with green hair.

++

Ashton ordered Pizza again the next day and put his Special Instruction as "Michael (cute delivery boy with green hair)" but he didn't show up. Instead, a blonde guy with an Irish accent showed up instead and his best mate, Harry who was staying over shoved him out of the way to talk to delivery boy that wasn't Michael. 

Ashton ordered pizza again a week after. With the same Special Instruction. 

It was a guy with brown hair and not Michael. 

Ashton wanted to just storm to the nearest Dominos and asked to see Michael but wasn't that a little desperate? 

Well, he is kind of desperate. 

He should have asked for his number yesterday that day at Gemma's! 

He was there to pick Harry up since Gemma was having a girl's only sleep over and she knew her friends wouldn't actually have any actual fun if they kept staring at Gemma's hot younger brother. 

Why didn't he ask! 

"So how long?" Harry suddenly asked, shocking Ashton. 

Ashton looked at him confusingly. 

"Huh?" 

"Who's the guy? How long has it been?" Harry asked with a slight smirk. 

"What are you talking about Styles" Ashton rolled his eyes. 

"You're hung up on someone Ashton! Who is it?" Harry asked and Ashton started to protest when Luke answered for him. 

"It's this pizza delivery guy!" 

Ashton groaned.

++

"I don't wanna go anywhere tonight!" Ashton said, slumping back on his bed. 

"We're not going anywhere! My girlfriend is coming over and I don't want her to run away because my friend looks disgusting" 

" I showered" 

"Not according to the odor you're giving away right now mate" Calum said, laughing when Ashton scowled at him. 

"Then don't let your girlfriend see me" Ashton stated, still on his bed. 

"C'mon Ash!" Calum groaned, trying to get Ashton off the bed. Ashton was usually the adult in the two bed room apartment they have since he's two years older but since he kept trying to get Michael to deliver pizza and not getting him, he's been a real lazy arse. 

"NOOO.."

"For me? Please?" Calum pleaded, pouting. 

Ashton shut his eyes and Calum nudged his foot. 

Ashton sighed and looked at Calum who was blinking and still pouting like a little puppy. 

"Fine" Ashton rolled his eyes. 

"Yay and put on some cologne!" Calum said, shutting Ashton's door? 

Cologne? Does he want his girlfriend to like me or what? 

Ashton was in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, his curly hair pushed back with a blue bandana. He went out of his room to see Luke and Calum on the couch, the tv on. Calum was in sweats and a t-shirt. 

"Isn't your girlfriend coming over? Why are you in sweats?" Ashton asked confusingly. 

"Oh. Yeah. Umm... She-"

The doorbell rang and Ashton was about to get it when Luke jumped up, stopping him. 

"Wait here" he said. 

Ashton looked at the both of them questioningly as Calum opened the door. He tried to peer over Luke's shoulder but this guy was a giant. 

"What is going on!" Ashton exclaimed. 

"Nothing! We ordered Pizza!" Calum said and Luke stepped away with a grin. 

Ashton froze seeing Michael dressed nicely, not in his uniform but in a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a baseball tee with words (written with green sharpie) "IDIOT" at the front. 

"And the delivery guy" Michael said, smiling. 

"Your hair is still green" Was all Ashton could blurt out. 

"Have fun!" Luke shouted, dragging Calum out the door and shutting it. 

So they were the only ones there.

Michael put the pizza on the table and put his hands deep in his pockets. 

"So, umm.. Just make things clear you don't have a girlfriend?" Michael asked. 

Ashton's eyes widened. 

"What! No!" He protested quickly. 

"Oh okay.. I just thought-" Michael stopped talking when Ashton was suddenly very very close to him. 

"Is this a date? Did my friends set us up for a date?" Ashton suddenly asked and all Michael could do was nod. His stomach was doing somersaults, the good kind and he was trying to breathe properly with a fast racing heart. 

"Do cute delivery guys kiss on the first date?" Ashton asked, breath hitting Michael's nose as his face edged closer. 

"No. But there's an exception for cute pizza lovers" Michael said cheekily and Ashton couldn't take it anymore. He cupped Michael's face and slotted his lips through Michael's. His eyes slipped close as he hands went down to the green haired boy's waist. Michael put his arms around Ashton's neck as the kiss got deeper with tongue and gasping for air. 

They pulled away and Michael laughed, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. 

"Can we eat the pizza now?" Michael asked and Ashton laughed, kissing him for a second and then pulled away. 

Michael looked dazed. 

"Yeah, kudos for Dominos for finally following my Special Instructions.

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

Ashton was on tumblr, scrolling through his dashboard when he found that post again. 

He reblogged and added :

"Try it, i did and i'm proud to say the cutest delivery guy for Domino's is now my boyfriend" 

And an attached of him and Michael with a box of pizza. 

"Oh so there's where you got the idea? I thought you actually thought of it yourself!" Michael surprised him from behind and Ashton glared at his boyfriend from shocking him. 

"Hey! It took guts to type that in!" 

"Sure babe sure" Michael nodded mockingly and Ashton groaned, pushing his boyfriend down on the couch and attaching their lips together.


End file.
